Diamond Heart
by DarkDragoness97
Summary: She was the night given form. With skin as white as snow and hair as dark as midnight, it was hard not to be mesmerised by the beauty of the moon goddess, Hyuga Hinata. Pale eyes with a hint of lavender and thick, dark lashes that looked oh-so-innocent and tempting glanced up quickly clashing against their opposite. Demon/Goddess Au. Full Summary inside. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond Heart.**

_Summary: _

She was the night given form. With skin as white as snow and hair as dark as midnight, it was hard not to be mesmerised by the beauty of the moon goddess, Hyuga Hinata. Pale eyes with a hint of lavender and thick, dark lashes that looked oh-so-innocent and tempting glanced up quickly clashing against their opposite.

He was the embodiment of darkness, with eyes of pure black that could turn blood red without warning. with hair darker than the shadows of backstreet alleyways at night and skin that was only comparable to the Goddess of the Moon herself. Uchiha Sasuke was the Demon Prince of Darkness.

_Chapter One:_

He had whispered to her as a child, sweet nothings of love and protection. He had promised that he would always be there for her and she had trusted him. A boy with eyes so dark they seemed never-ending. Hinata had been young back then, desperate for any form of affection due to the lack of attention she received from her clan.

She couldn't remember his face. years, if not centuries, has passed since her childhood and since she had last seen the mysterious male that had snuck in countless nights to keep her company. There were few things she remembered about him though. They had both been just as pale as one another with midnight hair.

She had asked her father once about the boy and if he was part of the clan but he had told her no such boy existed.

Hinata knew that whoever she saw had scared her father because after that he had her watched at all times, she was to never leave home.

When she turned fifteen she had begged her father to let her visit her mother's garden for the first time since her mother's passing. He had spoken with the Hyuuga elders to deem it safe enough for her.

"Neji and Ko will accompany you".

"Y-yes, f-father" and with a bow, she wandered off to explore the untouched land.

Neji had basically been glued to her, even going as far to catch her wrist before she could touch a red rose.

"You may prick yourself, Hinata-sama" Ko spoke from her left.

"O-oh. B-but...it looks s-so pretty".

"Sometimes the prettiest things are also the deadliest" the warning in his voice and the way he glared to the tree line that separates the garden from the Dark Forest did not go unnoticed.

Turning around, Hinata thought she caught a glimpse of red eyes hidden within the shade before Neji harshly grabbed her wrist and dragged her back inside.

She wasn't allowed back to her mother's garden after that. To this day her father still answers her question of _why_ with "_There are dangerous creatures who roam that Forrest. You must never go near there, Hinata. For your own safety_" and then he would dismiss her.

"For my own safety. As if!" it had been almost a century since then, she was an adult now and goddamnit she was strong enough to look after herself! She was a goddess, she had worked her arse off to become stronger, she had worked herself to the bone to become more powerful than even Haishi himself! -thanks to Neji-nii-san- she even overcame her childhood stutter -she was so not going to admit that the stutter only really became a thing of the past, a year back- she should be able to visit her mother's garden at the very least.

Yet here she was. Stuck in her room with her maids preparing her for the ceremony that was to take place in just a few hours.

She was to finally take her place as the Goddess of the Moon and head of the Hyuga. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

_Please don't let me trip up and start stuttering in front of father! _Though she broke the habit it still slipped through when she was anxious.

Going over the lines of her incantation over and over in her mind she glanced towards the mirror opposite.

Frowning she plucked at her black dress. Why was she wearing something like this? Usually she wore fancy kimonos that her father would have made for the ceremonies, yet this black dress was nothing like them.

It was long, but that was where any similarity ended.

The top part was a tight fit and though the shoulders where bare, the elbow-length gloves kept her warm enough. The dress continued up her neck with a small slit from the top of the collar to just past her collar bones. A thrilly obi-like belt was wrapped around her waist, a piece of it flowing down to the ground with the loose, flowy skirt. On her head was a black veil attached to what she assumed was a hat piece. Her hair was held up in an elegant bun that couldn't be seen with her full fringe and bangs left free.

She felt more like a bride.

_Perhaps that's the point. I am to commit my life to the clan and my duties as the new goddess, I may as well be marrying them, I suppose. _

Haishi paced in his study, there were three hours left before he gave his duties over to his eldest daughter. Hanabi watched, fingers strumming on his desk. She was happy that her sister was to receive the title, it meant that she got to keep her sister forever, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bitter, she had worked just as hard if not harder to earn that right herself!

"Is there no other way to break that stupid deal off with the Uchihas, father? Surely having her as the head of the clan won't void a contract? Does that mean that I must be the one to fu-"  
"No. It has to. If Hinata is the new Hyuga Matriarch, then she cannot be made theirs. Hinata is different, had I been smart enough to have thought about it properly about it sooner…But how were we to know she would be different. You see, Hanabi, it's almost impossible for a child of a saint and demon to come out with mixed powers. You're the example of what they are usually like, you have the same mother yet you have only demonic powers of the Hyuga, Hinata has her mothers powers, yes, but our demonic eyes.".

"But if that's the case then even if she and the Uchiha were to have children, they should only receive the gifts of one parent? Then is it so bad to mix the Byakugan and Sharingan?".

"For all we know, Hinata may be able to birth a child of all three bloodlines, such a powerful mixture of a child _cannot _fall into their hands." Hanabi shrunk back at her father's glare.

"Perhaps I could be a replacement bride?" the brunette hoped he'd say no. Surely if he was trying to keep hinata from such a destiny so much so that he was still fighting with the elders on his decision to hand over his title to her, then perhaps he would be just as, if not more, determined to keep Hanabi from it too.

"No. I thought of that, but I don't believe Uchiha filth is worthy of my daughters" To say that Hanabi was both relieved and also extremely pissed off that he had already thought to sell her off was an understatement. However it was quickly squashed. She was safe, and though she wanted to be the head herself, she was more than glad to give such a position to her dear older sister.

"What problems will this cause? Surely the Uchiha's won't be pleased, you're taking away their Princes bride after all".

"I care not for them, however I am worried about the Prince of Darkness, even though the marriage was arranged shortly after his and your sisters birth, it seems as though he has taken a liking to her. He was powerful as a child I fear what he will be like now" Haishi still couldn't wrap his head around how the _second_ son of Mikoto and Fugaku managed to slip into the Hyuga manor countless times without his noticing. Their first son, Itachi, he understood, even compared to the powerful Uchiha and Hyuga, that child was a prodigy much like his nephew Neji.

"Have you spoken to them, father? This could be extremely bad for the clan otherwise. They could attack or worse!"

"They may even kill her or us. I suggest giving up on this ridiculous idea, Uncle". Neji gently closed the door before moving closer. "I apologise for my intrusion but after speaking with the elders I really don't believe this is wise. She will be as safe with the Uchiha as she is with us, possibly even safer. Think about it, Unc-".

"I will not let either of my daughters fall victim to Uchiha filth, never mind Hinata. Not with her gift. I will not sacrifice our Oracle for some stupid contract that I had blindly signed!".

Hanabi was torn, to say the least. "What do you mean they may kill her?".

Her father sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"The contract clearly states that she will be the bride to their heir. It was the terms for peace between our clans" Neji explained, eyes focused only of the clan head.

"How am I to know that she will be safe in their hands?" Haishi's white eyes glared into his nephews as he questioned him.

"It's simple really" the sound of a new voice shocked all three Hyuga's. Turning to the source, Haishi's glare turned cold.

"Oh? Who invited you?" Dark eyes glistened with amusement.

"I believe I'm allowed to crash a ceremony or two when it comes to _my future bride_. Or have you forgotten the deal you and my mother had made?... Tch" the Prince shoved his pale hands into the pockets of his black jacket. "I'm here to collect what's mine and I'll be gone. I'll be damned if I let you take away what belongs to me".

"Hinata belongs to no one, _Uchiha" _Hanabi and the two Hyuga males could say without a doubt that they were proud of Hanabi's acidic tone.

"And who's this?" black eyes turned red as he took in the girls stance. She could be a threat, she seemed strong. After a quick glance over he blinked and his eyes became black once more. "I have no interest in the second daughter" with a wave of his hand he dismissed the younger heiress before turning back to Haishi.

"Shall I inform my mother of your betrayal? I doubt she'd be pleased to learn that you're stealing away her successor".

"Find a new one.".

"No."

"Why not choose a different Hyuga girl, or perhaps one from another prestigious clan?" Neji knew that the Uchiha were popular, he knew many females that would die for the chance to be chosen by their heir.

"Such as?" Did the Uchiha bite? Perhaps, now all Neji had to do to steer him away from his cousin was find suitable candidates for the Demon Prince.

"Perhaps the Uzumaki? I do believe that the fox spirit demons are very powerful and well sort after, in fact there's an eligabl-"

"If you say Karen I will tear you apart".

"Oh! What about Haruno Sakura, Princess of Lilith, queen of the succu-"

"I'll pass. Though both are from worthy bloodlines, I have no interest in any other but your sister" Hanabi felt the backhand he had given her suggestion.

"Then...perhaps I'll be enough? I'm stronger than she is. I'd make a decent enough bride".

"Hanabi!" the girl flinched at her father's harsh tone.

"..." Sasuke's eyes roamed the girl from head to toe once more.

"Uchiha. You will not have Hanabi.".

"It's not Hanabi I was promised anyway, nor do I want your second daughter, Hinata is the one I am bound to and the one that is definitely most suited for me. I was raised to be her husband, and regardless how sheltered from her destiny she is, she was born to become the Uchiha Matriarch and my wife, isn't that why you and your wife had her in the first place?".

"Actually, Hinata was to be Itachi's wife, you got lucky" Sasuke cut his eyes to the smug-looking Neji.

"Not exactly. When father found out I was to be born and mother was informed of Hinata and her gift from our seer, it was decided that we would marry and hence why the contract was made. We are made for each other, The embodiments of Darkness and Night, don't you think?".

"I don't care. Hinata is to be the Matriarch of the Hyuga and that is final" there was no room for argument judging by the tone the oldest Hyuga in the room used.

"Then, if that's the case, I suppose I'll just have to steal my bride" and with a smirk, the Uchiha heir was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

It started back when he was a child. He had been told from a young age of his bride and had argued for many years that he wanted no such thing when he was old enough to understand what that meant.

Then he met her. It had been completely accidental, he had been wandering through the forest playing hide-and-seek with his frenemy, Naruto and his friends and had wandered so far that he had ended up at the Hyuga manor, he recognised it from the few visits his mother had dragged him on [Mikoto had hoped that Haishi would eventually let him meet his bride-to-be]. He had seen her, short dark hair and moonstone eyes, she was small, even for an eight-year-old, Sasuke figured she only probably reached his shoulders, her laughter rang out loud enough that he caught it from where he hid behind the tree a good distance away.

He thought it was a lot like his mother's, it wasn't fake and squeaky like other girls, and the only laugh other than that was Mikoto's, he found it soothing and his face warmed up as his chest fluttered.

He couldn't help but watch as she began twirling and dancing, her mother clapping to a beat he didn't know, words in a different language being shared between each other.

His blush deepened, eyes mesmerised as he realised that she wasn't just dancing, but the young goddess was probably practising for her first ritual. He looked towards her mother, you could easily tell this woman was a goddess, and, glancing back at his bride, he noticed she took after her in every way except for her eyes, her mother's were pink-purple similar to a twilight sky, while hers were the opal shade of the Hyuga 'all-seeing' demon clan.

He recalled his mother telling him she wasn't like them. She was different from everyone because she wasn't truly a demon nor a saint. He understood what she had meant now, she wasn't just the night. She was a Goddess of Night, just as her mum was. _The Goddess of the Moon. such a fitting title. _He didn't mind if she wasn't like him. He was even happier that she wasn't like the other girls. No. She was his very own moon. She was the light in the darkness. _She is the light, and I am dark. She's the moon, a light meant for darkness. I am her night. _The words his mother would make him chant didn't seem so icky anymore. He kind of...felt they were true. He knew she was his and he was hers. _She needs me just as much as I need her is what mother said. _He smiled softly turning on his heel, even as his eyes still trailed her figure moving further away and towards the house.

That night he visited her room while she slept for the first time.

Months passed by before he visited again, this time he whispered that when they grew up, he'd whisk her away.

It was another year before the third visit, this time she was awake and he had been shocked.

After a while, she had spoken, looking at her fingers.

"I-I know you're p-p-probably n-not real, but I'm g-glad you've s-s-stayed" there was a pause, he couldn't find his vocals, so he swallowed. He probably should've turned and run by now, but...she hadn't screamed or told him to go away. Did she maybe not know he was there?

"I-I don't have a-any f-f-friends and m-my dad h-hasn't spoken to m-m-m-me since m-m-other d-d" her voice beginning to break drew Sasuke out of his shock and he slowly moved closer to the crying girl, carefully, in case he broke her, he sat down on her bed next to her and ever-so-painfully-slowly wrapped his arms around her.

As soon as she was in his arms she twisted herself into his chest, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

He was confused but not exactly unhappy. His bride that he had somewhat been stalking -someone he was also sure didn't know he existed, his mum thinks so too- was currently in his arms and holding onto him. _She needs me, just like I need her. She must feel it too, right?_

"My m-mother died...a-and h-h-he hasn't even c-ch-checked if I'm alright. I've n-not s-seen him f-f-for weeks...b-b-but H-Hanabi s-sees him everyd-day" Hinata was trying to be quiet, Sasuke knew she was but her sobs and loneliness wracked through her body and he could feel every tremble she made. It broke him to see her like this.

"H-hey..it's okay".

"I-I'm so a-alone. I-I-I w-w-want to b-be with h-h-her". His heart ached and he pulled away, holding on to her delicate face, her eyes glistening even more as the unshed tears reflected the light of the moon from the window.

He had always thought she was beautiful and at that moment he swore that she definitely did steal his heart right there and then. Without thinking he leaned in his eyes closing as he watched hers widen, and then placed his lips to her forehead before breathing out "You won't ever be alone again. I'll always be here for you, with you. Forever, Hyuga Hinata." he placed his head on hers, bringing her in for another hug.

She didn't even know him, she didn't know of him or that he was to be her husband, but she didn't need to. Even if, for whatever reason, the contract gets forgotten about or burned, she would want him anyway. He was thankful that his face was hidden from her as he felt his cheeks dust pink.

_I am yours. You'll never be alone again. I promise._

He didn't realise his promise would be broken so soon by her stupid father and his stupid clan.

He knew not to get close due to their eye prowess, but he still ventured there weekly, sometimes daily, his Sharingan active so he could spot her easier and could memorise her image in case he couldn't see her again for a while. It had been a few years since he had last seen her and though he knew she was being hidden away due to his presence, he still went in hopes that he would catch her again in the garden. Then he caught the sound of her voice and smiled. It was her fifteenth birthday, he figured one year she would manage to convince her stuck up father to let her be in her mother's garden again. Moving towards the same tree -he had marked it- as the one he had first ever seen her, he watched as she moved joyfully, taking in all she could before stopping at a rose bush and reaching to pluck one. Her two guards took notice and rushed towards her, the younger one grabbing her wrist.


End file.
